


certified ego checker

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: archie universe [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Jughead Jones, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homoromantic, M/M, Mentioned Archie Andrews/Josie McCoy, Mentioned Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Past Reggie Mantle/Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Jughead slips into the booth with a familiar ease. He makes eye contact with Pop, and they share their usual nod. He loves this place for an unimaginable amount of reasons, but one of the top ten reasons is that he can always find a good friend in here.“What are you doing here?” Reggie grumbles.And sometimes, there are some not-so good friends here too. Jughead glances around. “Wait, did they stop selling burgers at Pop’s?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I have a mighty need for my babies, and since Riverdale has sparked more conversations about the Archie universes, I’m pleased to say I feel comfortable indulging myself in my childhood ships.)

x x x

Jughead slips into the booth with a familiar ease. He makes eye contact with Pop, and they share their usual nod. He loves this place for an unimaginable amount of reasons, but one of the top ten reasons is that he can always find a good friend in here.

“What are _you_  doing here?” Reggie grumbles.

And sometimes, there are some not-so good friends here too. Jughead glances around. “Wait, did they stop selling burgers at Pop’s?”

It gets a smile. A flicker of a smile, anyway. Jughead tilts his head, leans back against the booth, and doesn’t say anything else. There’s really nothing _to_  say. He and Reggie aren’t really friends, but he’d heard what happened. Betty had broken up with him to be with Veronica. Archie had been dating Josie for over a year now, so Betty and Veronica had finally managed to get over him. While they were doing that, they’d discovered that they were madly in love with each other.

Poor Reggie had got caught in the crossfires. After all, Betty had confessed to Jughead that she’d started to date Reggie because he’d been nice to her and she thought she might be able to change his sourpuss mood. It had been a lost cause from the start, but Reggie had seemed genuinely happy with Betty. He had almost punched Dilton for _suggesting_  that he settled for Betty because Veronica was no longer into him.

It was a whole mess and Jughead is surprised he’s even paid attention to know as much as he does.

“Well?” Reggie demands suddenly.

Jughead looks up from his burger. They hadn’t spoken in twenty minutes. He’d been scrolling through the _Tumblr_  app, trying to find new recipes to try. “Well, what?”

“Aren’t you going to make fun of me?” Reggie asks, looking annoyed. Jughead can’t imagine how he could possibly be annoyed. He’s been eating Jughead’s fries without asking.

Jughead shakes his head. “Not my style.”

Reggie doesn’t seem to know what to say to that, so he takes another fry. A moment passes before Reggie says, “I know it was stupid.”

Jughead puts his phone down now. “What was?”

“Dating Betty Cooper.”

He studies Reggie for a moment, because Reggie isn’t paying attention to his surroundings for once. The guy usually soaked up attention. He loved when all eyes were on him. Jughead had known that this breakup would be tough on him, but he realizes now that he didn’t quite understand just _how_  tough. “It wasn’t stupid, Reg.”

Reggie scoffs. “Yeah, yeah. It kind of was. I knew she wasn’t really into me. She was still into Archie, but he was with Josie, and Betty didn’t feel like she could measure up. We started hanging out because I was bummed about Ronnie. But I knew that it wouldn’t last. Betty didn’t really _like_  me.”

“Maybe the relationship started for the wrong reasons, but I think Betty values your friendship,” Jughead tells him. He has to adjust his favourite hat, and Reggie looks at him when he does. His eyes are filled with worry, and his lips seem to tremble.

“I’m not so sure,” Reggie murmurs. “It’s fine. I just…it’s fine. You can go tell everyone that I’m torn up by Betty and I breaking up and then everyone will know and they’ll make fun of me and–”

“Whoa, whoa,” Jughead interrupts. “Dude, do you know who you’re talking to? Telling people sounds like a lot of _effort._  Because they’ll ask _questions._  I don’t want that any more than you do.”

Reggie seems to relax slightly. “Really, Jug? You won’t…you won’t tell anyone?”

“Buy me another burger and then I’ll make that promise.” Jughead gives him an over-dramatic wink which makes Reggie laugh. He has to admit, these quiet moments he sometimes has with Reggie…they’re pretty nice.

“Deal.”

 

x x x

 

The first time Reggie shows up to Jughead’s house unannounced on a Friday night is weird and awkward. But by the fifth Friday in a row, they have a routine. Reggie lets himself in, comes upstairs to Jughead’s bedroom, with a movie and snacks in tow. They sprawl out on Jughead’s queen bed, ensuring that they both have separate blankets, and watch movies on his TV. Occasionally, Jughead will get up to get water during the changing of movies, but mostly, Reggie makes himself at home and brings them water.

They only ever watch two movies - one of Reggie’s choice and one of Jughead’s. They don’t necessarily talk, but sometimes they do. Jughead has come to look forward to their Friday night…non-date. It’s _not_  a date. They’re just hanging out…quietly.

Neither of them have mentioned their blossoming friendship to the gang yet. It’s not exactly defined, and everyone would make a huge deal out of it. Archie would probably think there’s something _more_  going on, and Josie would write some love song about shipping them. It’s not worth the drama that comes in tow with it.

But Jughead has been thinking about the movie he’s going to pick for tonight since Monday. He finally came up with it when he was talking to Ethel about their love for old 80′s movies. _Back to the Future._  Who doesn’t like some good ol’ Marty and Doc adventures?

“What’s your pick tonight?” Reggie asks when he walks into Jughead’s room at exactly seven. Jughead looks up from his book and sets it aside.

“ _Back to the Future,_ ” Jughead answers. “Yours?”

Reggie pauses, pulling out some snacks from his bag and setting them on Jughead’s desk. “I actually also picked a movie from the 80s. But it’s not…how do you feel about _Sixteen Candles?_  John Hughes is one of my favourite directors and…yeah.”

Jughead tilts his head. “You like John Hughes’ movies?”

“Yeah. Don’t you?”

“Love them. _Breakfast Club_  and _Weird Science_  are some of my favourite movies. An impromptu 80s night. Here for it!” Jughead says with a laugh. “Now, the most important question of the evening is…what’d you bring for snacks?”

“All your favourites,” Reggie responds. “I also stopped by Pop’s. Catch.”

Jughead scrambles to catch the brown paper bag that Reggie throws him. He inhales deeply. “I didn’t realize Pop had let up on his no-take-out rule.”

“I told him it was for you and tipped him $50. He made an exception.”

“ _Dude,_ ” Jughead whispers. Fifty bucks as a tip? Just to bring him his favourite food? Jughead would tell him it’s not necessary, but he knows that money isn’t an issue for Reggie. His family is rich as rich can be. Jughead is also now officially distracted by unwrapping his burger and taking a bite out of it.

It’s the perfect burger. It has everything he loves on it. Which makes sense, because Reggie got it from Pop’s. But…but still, there’s something comforting about the fact that Reggie got him _his_  burger.

“Man,” Reggie says, shaking his head. He walks over to unfold a napkin in front of Jughead. “You can’t just dive into a burger in bed without setting up some sort of precautionary stuff in case you drop stuff.”

Jughead doesn’t respond, because he’s happily eating. Reggie flattens the brown paper bag in front of Jughead. Then he takes another spare napkin to wipe some of the burger juice and ketchup from Jughead’s chin.

It would be weird…if it was the first time Reggie has done that to him. But it’s not.

“You’re such a mess.”

Jughead swallows most of his food to say, “You love me anyway.”

Reggie scoffs, but there’s a tone of fondness to it. He sets up the movie and lets Jughead finish his burger in peace. Reggie puts on _Back to the Future_  first. 

When he settles on the bed beside Jughead, he says, “Do you know, I saw this movie once when I was really young and I don’t remember much about it?”

“Prepare to have your life changed.”

Reggie gives him a shy smile. Jughead wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and cleans up the catching-station that Reggie had built in front of him. He ignores Reggie’s smirk when he carefully folds up the napkin and paper bag because he’d spilled some stuff onto it.

“Can’t wait,” Reggie murmurs.

Jughead notices that around the time Marty finds Doc in the past, Reggie is about to reach for his hand. He grabs his remote and pauses the movie. “You know I’m ace, right?”

Reggie blinks hard. He snatches his hand back. “Wh–what?”

“I’m asexual,” Jughead explains. “Like, I’m homoromantic, but asexual.”

“Asexual…so like, um. Okay, I’ve never heard of it to be honest. What is it?” Reggie asks, his shoulders dropping.

Jughead takes a moment to figure out how to best explain it. As long as he’s known Reggie, Reggie has been a very Overly Sexual person. He’s constantly bragging about who he hooked up with at parties and until Betty, he’d never been in a semi-serious monogamous relationship before. “So. Sexuality’s a spectrum, y’know? And there’s the allosexual side - so like your heteros, homos, bis, pans, and whatever else. And on the other side, there are asexuals. So I don’t, like, y’know, feel sexual attraction.”

“Oh.”

“But like, it’s not like I _can’t_  have sex or anything. It’s just…I don’t really desire it. Like I don’t feel attracted to anyone.”

“Oh.”

“But I’m okay with other stuff. Like holding hands or…kissing.” Jughead swallows, not looking at Reggie now. It’s not as though they’d really _talked_  about where their friendship was going. In fact, Jughead hadn’t even really considered Reggie a possibility because he was always bragging about women.

Reggie looks at Jughead carefully though; he can see him out of the corner of his eyes. “Okay. So you said you’re homo…what?”

“Homoromantic. So I can be romantically attracted to people of the same sex.”

“Homoromantic,” Reggie repeats. “Can we continue _Back to the Future?”_

“Yeah, of course.” Jughead hits play on the remote, and settles back into his pillow. He takes a deep breath and tries not to feel disappointed. What did he really expect? Reggie definitely wasn’t into him anyway. So.

 

x x x

 

It’s the first time Reggie doesn’t sleep over.

 

x x x

 

Jughead isn’t sure if Reggie’s coming over the following Friday. He’d avoided Jughead for most of the week, which isn’t all that unusual. But they tend to touch base at some point during the week between their secret hangouts.

Archie had invited Jughead to a double date with him and Josie - suggesting Ethel as his date - and Jughead had just shrugged it off. He stares at his cell phone, waiting for the clock to strike seven. Reggie never texts him unless it’s to send a funny meme or an insult. Or sometimes just gossip.

Reggie hadn’t been at school today, but that’s not that unusual for him. He likes to blow off school to go on a shopping spree. Retail therapy always helps him.

Jughead decides that if Reggie doesn’t show up by seven, he’s going to head down to Pop’s. Even if he spends his evening eating burgers at the bar there, it’ll be a better evening than wondering what’s going on in Reggie’s mind.

His cell phone clock strikes seven.

Then 7:05pm.

Then 7:14pm.

Jughead shoves it into his pocket, grabs his wallet, adjusts his hat, and heads out the door. He would’ve left Reggie a note if he’d thought that he’d show up eventually.

 

x x x

 

“There you are!”

Jughead looks over his shoulder to see Reggie walk in with a bunch of bags. He frowns, because he hadn’t really expected Reggie to be _looking_  for him. “Here I am.”

Reggie sits down on the bar stool beside him, carefully placing most of his bags on the counter. “Pop! Can I get a milkshake?”

“Coming up!” Pop calls back.

“Reg, what are you doing here?”

Reggie looks offended by the question. “What do you mean? It’s our Friday date night, dude.”

“Ah, right.” Jughead nods to the bags. “What’d you get?”

“Oh man, so I skipped school today and I went to the city. I got lost in the bookstore.” Reggie starts to open one of the bags. He pulls out some books and Jughead’s curiosity gets the better of him. Jughead leans forward to look at the titles.

He picks one up slowly.

_The Invisible Orientation_

_Understanding Asexuality_

_Human Sexuality and Asexuality_

_Demisexuality and the Asexuality Spectrum_

_The Safe Space Book_

“Reg…”

“I just want to understand,” Reggie tells him quietly. “I don’t want to mess up whatever it is we have.”

Jughead swallows, because _wow._  He hadn’t seen that coming at all.

“I spent most of today reading different parts of these books. And then I went to like _seven_  different sex shops before I found you this.”

Jughead peers into the bag that Reggie pushes closer to him. He frowns, unsure what he’s expecting. When he opens it up, he pulls out a flag. The asexuality flag. “Reg–”

“I don’t want to rush it or pressure you. Lord knows that I always do that, and that’s what I did with Betty. But I do want to make it very clear to you that I’m into you. Romantically. And sexually, but I can live without that part. Your friendship has meant a lot to me.” Reggie looks nervous. “If you just want to be friends, that’s cool too.”

“Huh,” Jughead says, looking down at the flag. “Seven sex stores, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Did, um, did you buy anything else there?” Jughead asks, glancing up at him. Reggie laughs.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Jughead smiles. “I think maybe one day, I would. But yeah, um, for now, we can hold hands and kiss and stuff.”

“Because…”

“Because I’m romantically into you too.” Jughead looks down at his flag. “And because this is weirdly the sweetest thing that anyone’s ever done for me.”

“I also bought you a shirt,” Reggie tells him with a grin. “It says _Who needs sex? Give me a burger._ But I left it on your bed just in case this all went south.”

Jughead laughs now. That is very Reggie. Because had Jughead rejected him, he would’ve felt like an asshole going home to a very Jughead-shirt on his bed. But if he goes home thinking he has a boyfriend, he’ll see the shirt and think he’s just the darn best.

“Okay. So like. This is gonna be, like, um. A thing?” Jughead barely manages to ask. He’d been listening to Betty, Archie, _and_  Veronica talk about their love lives for years…how had he not figured out how to do this stuff yet?

Reggie’s smile is why he should become a professional model. “I hope so.”

“What are we going to tell the gang? They’ll flip,” Jughead murmurs. He tugs Reggie’s forgotten milkshake across the counter to take a sip of it. No point in letting it go to waste.

“I’ve already thought of that.”

Reggie pulls out a t-shirt from his final bag.

It reads:

_I’m not ACE but my boyfriend is._

Jughead snorts. “Wow, you are so lame.”

“Whatever. Wanna head back to your place and watch _Die Hard?_ ”

“Are you serious?” Jughead asks, shaking his head. “God, why do I even like you?”

“Because I’m lame and you’re lame and we’re prety lame together.”

“Reggie Mantle _insulting himself?_  Why, I never thought I’d live to see the day,” Jughead says, fanning himself dramatically. Reggie bumps his shoulder against Jughead’s.

“Hey, Pop! Can we get three burgers and two orders of fries to go?” Reggie shouts to Pop at the other end.

“Sure thing, Reggie,” Pop calls back. “Glad to see you two are getting along.”

Jughead snorts. “Tolerating him is _so_  difficult sometimes. I only keep him around so I can keep his ego in check.”

Reggie laughs. “What _ever._ It’s not my fault that your boyfriend is like six football fields out of your league, Jugs.”

“And yet, you still settled for me. Why is that?” Jughead counters.

There’s a bark of laughter from Reggie and Jughead has to admit. Seeing him this relaxed is extremely nice. He reaches out to intertwine his fingers with Reggie. “I don’t know. I’m probably just dating you to figure out what the secret to your metabolism is.”

“Obviously. It couldn’t possibly be for my good looks or money,” Jughead answers with a smirk.

“Money? What money?” Reggie says, laughing. “When was the last time you paid Pop?”

“Uhhhh,” Jughead says, blushing a little more than he’d like. “I’m not sure. Recently?”

“It’s okay. Reggie paid your tab weeks ago,” Pop tells him, as he sets the paper brown bag onto the counter. “And he’s been keeping up with it. You’re lucky to have a friend like him.”

“Boyfriend,” Reggie’s quick to correct.

Pop raises an eyebrow. “Well, congrats you two. Good luck with this one, Jughead.”

Jughead laughs. “Thanks, Pops. C’mon, Reggie, let’s go. I have a list of demands for things that I want out of this relationship.”

“Perfect! So do I. We can compare,” Reggie says, earnestly.

“I was–I was _kidding._  Do you really have a list?” Jughead asks, his jaw dropping.

“No. But you should see your face right now!” Reggie answers with another big laugh.

Reggie grabs Jughead’s hand as they leave. They call out goodbye to Pop and head towards Jughead’s. “Did you really pay off my tab?”

“Yeah. Just put it on my dad’s credit card. He won’t even notice,” Reggie says, shrugging. “He told me that I couldn’t possibly be bisexual a few years ago. The whole idea of it just befuddled him. Then when I started dating Betty, he was like, _good. You’ve found yourself a decent girl._  But he wanted me to break up with her to find someone who was more wealthy.”

Jughead processes this news carefully, not saying anything.

Reggie continues, “But I told him to fuck off. And now, he wants to know where I go every Friday night…it’s been difficult not telling him about how much I like you.”

“Oh? Is it a lot?”

“Maybe. Don’t make a big deal out of it, or else I’ll tell everyone we’re dating in the most embarrassing way possible,” Reggie threatens with fondness.

Jughead snorts. “Sucks to be you. I don’t get embarrassed easily.”

“No?” Reggie raises an eyebrow. “We’ll see about that.”

“Reg, aren’t you worried someone will see us holding hands? Like we _just_  agreed to go out…I–” Jughead’s words freeze in his throat. He takes a deep breath. “Anddd there’s Betty.”

Reggie grins. “It’s okay, Jug. I told her about you a few weeks ago. I knew you’d fall for me eventually.”

“Oh? Someone’s awfully cocky.”

“I always get what I want, Jug. And you’re lucky that I want you,” Reggie tells him.

“Betty!” Jughead greets instead of responding.

She smiles, glances at their hands, but keeps her cool. After a few minutes of small talk, she says, “I’m really glad you two finally figured it out. Ron and I were rooting for you. She’s going to be over the moon happy.”

“I–finally figured it out? What do you mean by that?” Jughead asks, confused.

“Don’t worry about it,” Reggie says, quickly. “C’mon. Our burgers are gonna get cold.”

Jughead nods. “See you, Bets.”

“See you, Juggie! Bye, Reggie!”

“Well. It’s official. No turning back now,” Reggie teases Jughead.

 

x x x

 

The following Monday, Reggie wears his _I’m not ACE but my boyfriend is._  Jughead had made him drive them to the city so he could buy the _I’m not BI but my boyfriend is_  t-shirt.

When Jughead felt anxious about stepping into the school to make it _official,_  Reggie reached out to grab his hand. They’re in this together. And for once, Jughead feels a zap of excitement. Holding hands with Reggie is almost as good as scarfing down one of Pop’s burgers.

“Here goes nothing.”

Jughead glances down at his watch. Seven o’clock in the morning on the dot. He smiles. “I hate that you like to be early to school, just FYI.”

“I have to get my parking spot! When Weatherbee took away assigned parking, Dilton started to steal my spot. I can’t have that.” Reggie glances at Jughead. “Besides, I thought you wanted to come in with me this morning?”

“Yeah, that was _before_  you told me you were picking me up at 6:45 AM.” Jughead yawns. “It’s cool. I’ll just sleep through first period. Miss Grundy never expects much out of me anyway.”

“We gonna do Pop’s after school tonight?” Reggie asks.

“For the billionth time, _yes._ ”

“I just don’t want you to forget–”

“Oh god. We’re already that old married couple who bickers about stupid things,” Jughead says. He shakes his head with amusement. “We’re going to drive people _nuts._ ”

“It’s gonna be fun. Think we can out-cute Archie and Josie?”

“We do have the newness factor working in our favour,” Jughead says with a nod. “And the news of Betty and Veronica has kind of died down…”

“It’s fine. I’m over Betty. Trust me.”

“I know. You didn’t even seem phased when we ran into her the other day.”

Reggie shrugs. “Whatever. Okay. So, meet me at my locker after first period? We can walk to second together?”

Jughead rolls his eyes. “God, you’re _so_  demanding. What else can I do for you, My Highness?”

“What!”

“Look, dude, I like you. But I need my space. And besides, I always walk Archie to second. And I walk with Ethel to fourth. I have a standing lunch date with Midge on Mondays - so.” Jughead shrugs. “Breathe. It’s all good. We’ll see each other tonight. Besides, I’m sure your clingy butt won’t be able to resist texting me.”

Reggie pouts. He uses his puppy dog eyes.

“Nope.”

“Okay, fine. But I bet _you’ll_  text me first.”

“Loser buys dinner,” Jughead says.

“Deal.”

 

x x x

 

**JUGHEAD:** _miss grundy just winked at me bc of my shirt and said, ‘it’s nice to see you and mr. mantle figured out your feelings.’_

**REGGIE:** _you lost!_

**JUGHEAD:** _whatever, you’ve been paying my tab at pop’s anyway._   
**JUGHEAD:** _you’re missing the point. MISS GRUNDY THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS UP WITH US._

**REGGE:** _fuck. NOT THIS TIME. a deal is a deal._   
**REGGIE:** _no offense, boyfriend, but I’m pretty sure EVERYONE thought something was up with us when you came rushing over the other week to tell me we were going to be watching that documentary_

**JUGHEAD:** _okay but full offense that documentary was INCREDIBLE_

**REGGIE:** _that’s not offensive…and it was alright._

**JUGHEAD:** _dude. dude. DUDE. it was a documentary of a guy traveling the states to find the perfect burger. THAT IS THE DREAM._

**REGGIE:** _hahah k whatever dork. btw, ron said she and betty have a bet to see who will kill each other first._

**JUGHEAD:** _oh you’ll kill me first._

**REGGIE:** _you’re right. you’re far too lazy to put in that much effort ;)_

**JUGHEAD:** _true_

**REGGIE:** _did archie say anything to you?_

**JUGHEAD:** _not really no? he kind of knew we’ve been hanging out so he’s not that surprised_

**REGGIE:** _cool. moose said he’s finally happy that I won’t be chasing his midge…even though I never did, lmao._

**JUGHEAD:** _hahaha you and midge? oh god, that actually made me lol. she’d eat you alive._

**REGGIE:** _harsh, dude._

**JUGHEAD:** _hey, I’m your boyfriend now. I gotta keep your ego in check._

**REGGIE:** _you’re right. you’re my boyfriend now. and you’re paying tonight._

**JUGHEAD:** _we’ll see about that_   
**JUGHEAD:** _weatherbee is smiling at me weird_   
**JUGHEAD:** _does this happen every time a new couple forms?_

**REGGIE:** _lolol no, but I heard cheryl say something about the fact that people were sure that we hated each other_

**JUGHEAD:** _playing pranks is our way of flirting. speaking of which, we haven’t done anything recently…._   
**JUGHEAD:** _keep a look out, reggie._

**REGGIE:** _oh it’s on, juggie._

x x x

**Author's Note:**

> mostly based on comic jughead/reggie but take it in whatever universe you want. I just wanted to indulge myself in some reghead.


End file.
